It's True Romance Is Dead
by xxPaperHeartsBleedxx
Summary: Camdyn Taite had always been known to make decisions withouth thinking them through. Getting drunk in Vegas after finding her boyfriend cheating was one of them. What she didn't plan on was waking up the next morning in bed with a man she despised.
1. The Night Before

**The Night Before**

Sitting at one of the bars of the of the MGM Grand hotel in Las Vegas, Camdyn stirred her drink with the small plastic sword, that not long ago had had two cherries stuck on it. She couldn't be sure of the number of drinks she'd consumed, wanting to forget the whole night and go back to the life she'd known and loved before she walked in on her boyfriend in the hotel room they were sharing with not only another woman, but one of their co-workers. She'd backed out of the room as silently as she'd walked in and had been down in the bar ever since. Downing the last bit of alcohol in the glass she waved the bartender over as she looked around. A few of them she recognized as fellow wrestlers, other's were complete strangers, but the one that caught her eye was getting up from one of the tables and headed in her direction. As the bartender sat her drink in front of her and the guy sat in one of the barstools next to her, she threw all her inhibitions to the wind and did something she never would have had she been anything other than completely drunk. She started up a conversation with him.

"Hey Dave."

Looking up in slight shock, Dave could have sworn he was hearing things. There was no way that Camdyn Taite had just said hello to him. Neither of them had gotten along since the day she became a diva, the exact reason unknown to him if not the both of them. He'd been down in the bar since a few minutes before she had and seen her come storming in, and as far as he knew, both had been drinking rather steadily since then. Noticing her waiting for a reply, he shook his thoughts out of his head and nodded in her direction.

"Camdyn."

"Whatcha doing down here all alone, huh? I'da thought Ric or at least Randy would be around too." She asked, grinning at him flirtatiously, unsure about what had come over her all of the sudden.

"Same as you. Drinking my problems away." He said with a smirk, seeing if he could get a reaction. He knew he had when he saw the look of surprise come and go from her face quickly. With her instantaneous recovery the two kept the conversation and drinks flowing freely, gradually moving closer to each other. Tracing invisible circles on the back of his hand, she batted her eyelashes at him a few times, then looked up at him, leaning towards him, and said softly,

"How 'bout we get outta here and do something to take our minds off our problems?"

"Let's do that." Dave said, knowing what she was getting at. Throwing down some cash on the bar, he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the bar, both thankful that they were able to walk properly, and waited for an elevator.

xoxox

Waking up the next morning to the only sliver of light shining into the room directly in her eyes, Camdyn let out a soft groan. Trying to position herself to get the light out of her face as the throbbing in her head worsened she shut her eyes tightly and made an attempt to remember the night before, knowing it was most likely something she'd regret. That's when reality sunk in. She'd caught Jason in bed with Maria and headed straight for the bar instead of confronting the both of them. Then she felt the arm draped across her waist, and suddenly the headache wasn't enough to keep her from opening her eyes. Looking underneath the sheet that was covering her up, her worst fears were confirmed, she was wearing absolutely nothing.

"Oh god. Please tell me I didn't come back up here and sleep with him after what I saw." She whispered to herself, trying to get up the courage to look at the other occupant of the bed. It was then she noticed, as she glanced around the room quickly, that she wasn't even in her own room. She was sure of this because she'd left her suitcase sitting under the window sill, and it had clearly never been there. Groaning again she slowly turned to see who was laying next to her, but nothing she could have done could've prepared her for what she saw.

Laying next to her was who she considered to be one of the most arrogant men in the WWE today. Laying next to her was none other than Dave Batista. Her immediate reaction was to grab the sheet and jump out of the bed. Pacing in front of the window she leaned against the wall and slowly sunk to the floor, pushing the strand of strawberry blonde hair that had fallen in her eyes away. Shaking her head slowly and staring around the room blankly, she asked herself in disbelief,

"What the hell did you do? And why the hell did it have to be _him_?" By now, Dave was starting to stir, the extra warmth her body had brought to the bed now gone. Hearing the noise coming from somewhere deep in his throat and watching him run a hand over his face sleepily, Camdyn pulled the sheet tighter around her body and stayed right where she was. With the bright, early morning sun now shining in his eyes, he closed them quickly, before opening them again and looking in the direction of the windows. That's when he noticed Camdyn.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" He asked, the hang over making him less pleasant than she found him to be normally.

"Great. I'm not the only one who remembers jack shit from last night. Well at least I know you didn't just see a drunken girl and decide to see how easy it'd be to get her in bed. That's new for you." She replied icily as she got up, attempting to search for her clothes. Feeling eyes on her, she smirked, knowing without looking that he was glaring at her.

"As if it would have been that hard to get you in bed, drunk or not."

"Fuck off. You're the last person that needs to be lecturing me on sleeping around, Mr. 'A Different Girl Every Night of the Week'."

"You're really in no position to start the name calling. Aren't you the one who just cheated on your boyfriend?" He asked, sitting up in bed and watching her rummage around the room, her dress, bra and shoes in hand. Seeing a tiny, light pink thong the same color as the bra in her hand laying on the floor he pulled on his boxers and grabbed it with one finger. Holding it up with a smirk on his face he asked,

"Looking for this?" Turning and seeing her thong dangling from his finger she walked over to him and grabbed it from him while growling,

"Ass. And just so you know, I didn't cheat. Jason and I are over... He might not be aware of it yet, but we are." Not giving him a chance to respond she walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut as soon as she was inside. Dave's smirk only grew wider, happy with the fact he'd managed to get under her skin further.

In the bathroom, Camdyn pulled her clothes on, wanting to get out of his room as soon as she possibly could. Running her fingers through her hair, trying to make it look presentable enough for her to walk down the hall, she tried to remember more about the night that was still so unclear to her. Sliding on the long peasant skirt that was almost the same color as her bra and underwear and pulling on her white tank top, she slipped her white flip flops on her feet when she realized she didn't have her purse or jacket. Growling, she knew she was going to have to face Dave again, and yanked the bathroom door open.

Not saying a word to him, she scanned the room to see the rest of her things sitting on top of the dresser and made a beeline for them. As she grabbed her purse a piece of folded up paper fell out and onto the floor. Letting out an irritated sigh, she bent down and picked it up. Not knowing how it'd gotten into her purse in the first place, she unfolded it and scanned it quickly. By the time her eyes had made it to the bottom, she was standing there, mouth hanging open slightly, not able to move.

Watching her as she stood there, looking dumbfounded, Dave looked on as the piece of paper fell back to the floor. Rolling his eyes, he crossed the room and bent down to pick it up. Finally Camdyn managed to utter an 'Oh my god' and this only furthered his curiosity. Reading it he soon found out what the 'big deal' was. In his hand he was holding a marriage license. A marriage license with his and Camdyn's names on it. Staring at it, then at her in shock he stated simply,

"Oh shit."

_A/N: Alright... so there's the first chapter and I can't help but say how glad I am to be back on here. I know it's been a long time but, hopefully I'll start posting again regualrly. That's my goal at least. So please, let me know what you thought of it and leave a review. They're much appreciated._


	2. This Can't Be Happening

**This Can't be Happening**

As the two of them stood there silently, both too shocked to say a word, the only movement Camdyn was making was the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she breathed and her blinking as though that alone would make what she'd just read go away. Chancing a look at Dave, she realized he was looking just as dumb-founded as she could imagine she did. Groaning as she watched him run one of his large hands over his face, she muttered, the misery in her tone evident,

"Let me guess. You don't remember a damn thing about last night either?" Watching as he shook his head, she made a deep, frustrated sound somewhere deep in her throat. "Go figure! The _one_ night I get totally plastered and can't remember anything we're in Vegas and I run into you!"

"Don't stand here and act like this is all my fault. You're as guilty as I am." Dave said, already getting annoyed with her attitude towards all this. Glaring at him and crossing her arms over her chest she clicked her teeth.

"Never said I wasn't ass. But then again, you could have turned down the offer last night and you didn't."

"And you could have never offered, but obviously you did. And look at the mess we're in now."

"Now who's trying to place all the blame on one person?" Camdyn said smugly, the only thought on her mind by now, being to annoy him more. Taking the marriage license from him she shoved it back in her purse and started for the door saying, "We'll finish this later. I've got to take something for this headache, not to mention throwing Jason and all his shit out of _my_ room."

xoxox

Storming into her hotel room, Camdyn slammed the door shut, unknowingly waking Jason up from his peaceful sleep as she did so. As he let out a low groan and rubbed his eyes, she didn't waste any time starting to pack his things and threw a wad of clothes at him, growling,

"Get up!" Groaning again, he sat up in bed this time and looked around the dark room, eyes following her as she moved from one side to the next. Seeing that she was grabbing his things and that the door was still open he asked,

"Where were you last night? I waited up for you."

"The hell you did! Don't even start trying to run your game on me."

"Hold on now. What do you mean trying to run my 'game' on you? And how the hell do you know if I waited for you or not? You never came back here last night."

"Oh, now _that's_ rich." She said, letting out a short, sarcastic laugh. His comment irritated her so much, it didn't take long for her to just start grabbing his things and throwing them out the hotel room door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He half yelled, pulling on the jeans and t-shirt she'd thrown at him as quickly as he could. She continued throwing his things out the door, not noticing that Trish and Amy had come out of their room across the hall to see what was going on, as she answered.

"Getting your sorry ass and your shit out of my room! What? Did you honestly think you could hide it from me for forever?!? Did you really think I was that fucking stupid?"

"What are you talking about? You're too god damn delusional for your own good, Camdyn."

"Delusional? I'm DELUSIONAL?!? Oh you've got to be kidding me! I walked in on you Jay! I caught you fucking Maria last night!" Hearing the two small gasps from the doorway, Camdyn turned her head to see her two friends standing there, both with their jaws dropped. Turning back towards her now ex she started up again, trying not to smirk at the stupid look on his face.

"Now incase you were unsure before... I'll spell it out for you. We're OVER!"

"Where the hell am I supposed to stay?" He asked, finally over the shock that he'd gotten caught and now extremely annoyed.

"Do you really think I give a shit? You can sleep out in the hall for all I care! Just get your stuff and get out of _my_ hotel room!" Knowing it wasn't possible for him to win this argument, he grabbed his shower kit out of the bathroom and walked out, Trish and Amy pushing their way past him to get in, and started picking up all of his things from the hall and stuffing them into his suitcase quickly.

Back inside the room, Trish went to sit on the bed, then thought better of it and sat on top of the dresser next to Amy. Camdyn was still storming around the room, trying not to throw things. Looking at each other with eyebrows raised, Amy decided she'd be the first to say anything.

"Cam, you okay?" Stopping finally, she looked at her two best friends and the hurt in her eyes was evident. Hugging herself she shook her head, trying to hold back the few tears trying to fight their way out, and said so softly it was barely audible,

"No."

"Cam, sweetie, he didn't deserve you. Let him be with the dumb bimbo. Soon he'll realize what a good thing he had with you and wish he hadn't fucked up so bad." Trish added, getting up and wrapping a comforting arm around Camdyn's shoulders as Amy did the same from the other side.

"It's not even that you guys. My life has managed to go down the drain in one night all because of him."

"C'mon now Camdyn. You know as well as we do that you'll be over Jason before you know it. Sure it'll take a little time, but soon you're gonna be back to normal."

"I don't think so guys. I messed up. Bad. I did something that was stupider than all the dumb things I've ever done combined."

"Cam, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Amy said, shaking her head. She knew as well as the other two women in the room that Camdyn could be quite the drama queen at times. Looking at them both with wide eyes, Camdyn tried to keep her jaw from falling to the floor.

"Can't be that bad? Oh you'll see how bad it really can be." Walking over to her purse she took the marriage license out and handed it to Trish. "Don't unfold that until I'm in the shower. God knows I need one."

Grabbing a change of clothes she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her quickly. She'd barely stepped under the warm water coming from the shower head when she heard a loud,

"Holy shit!" That was quickly followed by,

"Oh my god!" Letting out a deep sigh, she banged her head against the shower wall and started to prepare herself for the questions she knew she was going to have to answer. Finishing her shower quickly, she got dressed and towel dried her hair before walking back into the room.

"What were you on last night?!?" Was the first thing she heard, opening the bathroom door. Shaking her head, she bit back the small grin fighting its way onto her face. Normally Trish's reaction would have made her laugh, but then there really wasn't anything funny about being married to a man that you couldn't stand. Letting out what seemed to be the thousandth sigh that morning, she plopped down in one of the hotel chairs and put her head in her hands.

"What she meant to say is... how did this happen exactly. We know you. We know that Dave Batista is the _last_ person on this earth that you would sleep with, let alone _marry_, to get back at Jason." Amy said, sending Trish a 'shut up' look while still trying to look sympathetic to her other friend.

"Really! You guys _hate_ each other."

"Trish! Shut up and let her talk!"

"Honestly... I don't know." Camdyn said with a small whimper. "All I know is we both got fall down drunk last night, Jason obviously being my reason, and next thing I know I woke up in his bed this morning."

"Did you..." This time Trish trailed off, seeing that Amy looked like she was ready to hit her. Whimpering again, Camdyn just nodded slowly.

xoxox

Walking out of her hotel room, for what she hoped was the last time until after RAW, Camdyn walked towards the elevator with her gym bag, making sure the piece of paper that had ended her life, or what others would call a marriage license, was zipped safely in one of the compartments. Noticing the mixed emotions still playing in one of her best friend's eyes as they stepped off the elevator, Trish placed an arm around her shoulders again and made sure no one was around to hear what she said next.

"Don't worry about this. Before you know it, everything will be taken care of and no one other than us will ever know you and Dave Batista were married."

"I hope so." Camdyn answered, giving her a small smile and walking through the hotel lobby towards the door, never noticing Christy Hemme walk around the corner and head straight for the elevators. Grinning to herself, she pushed the button for the third floor and said to herself,

"Maria's gonna love this."

xoxox

Sitting in the board room going through what would happen on RAW that night, Camdyn looked around the room lazily as she sat in between Trish and Shane Helms in the back of the room. Eric was going on about a match between Edge and Chris Jericho when she felt Shane nudge her in the side. Keeping his voice low so no one would notice they weren't paying attention to what was being said, he asked her,

"What's with Jay and Maria? I thought that he was with you?"

"Was is the key word there." She answered with a sigh as she looked at the two sitting next to each other in the front of the room.

"What happened?"

"Long story short, he's been cheating on me with her. I found out last night and ended it this morning. I stayed with Lita and Trish last night." She said, lying about the last part, the three women having agreed already that it was the best way to keep the whole roster from finding out the truth. Shane just nodded his head and was about to say something else when Bischoff interrupted them,

"I hope your conversation is more important than the show tonight." He said, looking highly annoyed, as did some of the writers sitting in on the meeting. Turning to look at them with her eyes slightly wider than normal, they both muttered a quick 'sorry' and let him continue.

"As I was saying, there's a bikini contest tonight. The judges are King, Randy, and special guest 'The Rock'. The contestants are Christy, Candice, Maria, Victoria, and Camdyn."

"You're kidding me right?!?" Camdyn exclaimed, looking at him like he had three heads. There had been a reason she'd moved to RAW from SmackDown! in the draft, and that was because she was sick of things like this always happening to her. "Why can't Stacy do it?"

"She was supposed to. You're her replacement, she had a family emergency." Eric replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And four girls isn't enough?"

"Really, it's not that big a deal. Besides might as well show off your body, you're single now. Or did you forget about throwing Jason and his stuff out of your room this morning?" Candice Michelle said, referring to the sight she'd walked out of her room to see earlier in the day.

"Shut up Candice, it's none of your damn business!" Camdyn snapped, her temper starting to get the best of her.

"Don't get all bitchy with her because she's misinformed. Not her fault that she doesn't know you're not newly single you're a newly... _wed_." Maria said cattily, wrapping an arm around Jason as she did so.

Staring at her with her mouth hanging open, it took her a little while to recover from that blow. Looking around she noticed all eyes in the room were on her and she quickly snapped her head to look at the only other two people in the room besides herself and Dave who knew and quickly read their faces. It didn't take her long to realize they hadn't said a word and glaring back at Maria she growled,

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh come off it! Christy heard you, Amy and Trish talking about it while you were leaving the hotel. Really, you should learn to be more careful when you talk about secrets in public."

Before anyone knew it, Camdyn made a dive over the few rows of wrestlers for Maria. Trying to get her hands around the neck of the brunette, she was shocked when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Still she continued struggling to get at the other girl, as Maria scooted further and further away, trying to hide behind Jay. Feeling a couple more sets of hands grab her, it didn't take long for them to get her out of the room and block the door. Fuming, she angrily pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and growled at the three men standing in front of her,

"Why the hell'd you stop me?"

"Hmm... maybe so you didn't get fired!" Shane answered, looking at her like she'd lost all common sense.

"Don't give me that look, Helms." She said pointing a finger at him. "It's not like she didn't have it coming. Her and that sad excuse for a red head. They had no right butting into my personal life!"

"Holy shit! Its true then?!?" Benoit asked, staring at her in shock. Narrowing her eyes at him, the scowl on her face only deepened when she realized her new 'husband' was the third man standing outside the conference room.

"Well considering she let it slip, yeah it's true. At least for now." Dave said, the look on his face showing he was less than pleased about having to admit to it.

"Oh don't you even start with me! I've had it with you today too! There might be a little piece of paper floating around saying we're married, but doesn't mean its staying that way!" She ground out, her fist clenched so tight her nails were digging into her palms.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you." They heard from the doorway and quickly turned to see Eric Bischoff standing there with a twisted smirk on his face. "I think this just might be a _great_ storyline. But of course we can't have this looking any less authentic so you'll have to stay married too. Yeah... I think I like this idea _a lot_."

"You're out of you're damn mind if you think this is gonna happen." Camdyn growled at the same time Dave said in a low, dangerous tone,

"You've lost your fucking mind if you think I'll go along with this."

"Seems to me you're forgetting who signs your paychecks." The tan, gray haired man said, the same smirk still plastered on his face. "Be prepared to go live with this next week on RAW."

_A/N: Alright... so there's chapter two. First I just want to say a big thank you to all of those who reviewed... because I honestly wasn't expecting that kind of response. And I also want to apologize for not replying to reviews... but I've been sick and not online all that much. I promise that I will next time though. So once again, thanks for reading and please review! _


	3. Marriage Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be

**Marriage Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be**

Glaring at herself in the mirror, still pissed off that she'd done what she had, Camdyn finished up her make-up before pulling on her silky, snug fitting, strapless dress that was black and stopped about mid-thigh. Adjusting it so it fit right, she smoothed out the fabric and then walked over to her bags where she grabbed a pair of strappy silver heels and slipped them on her feet. Pulling her hair off her neck she was trying to close the clasp on the thin platinum chain that held a Celtic cross when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, she called out,

"It's open." and went back to trying to put the necklace on.

"Need some help?" A voice asked from behind her, making her grin. Turning around she came face to face with the Deadman himself, Mark Calloway. She'd always held him in high regard and he'd acted like more of a father than a co-worker towards her when she'd been on SmackDown!. Giving him a quick hug, she handed him the necklace and turned back around, lifting her hair out of the way once again. Once he had it done he looked down at her as she twirled the thin wedding band on her ring finger,

"So how's life been treating you?"

"Do you even have to ask? I'm sure you've heard about what happened."

"You mean how you woke up one morning and found yourself married to another wrestler. Yeah, I heard about that."

"Then you should know how pissed I am about all this. Why is it that they find it necessary to bring their employees personal lives into storylines?"

"It's what they do best. You should know that by know."

"Yeah, I should, but I guess since it's never really happened to me before I didn't expect it to."

Mark just nodded, knowing that it was true. After a few more minutes of idle chatting, he left her to finish getting ready for her announcement on live television later that night.

Standing in the middle of the ring in the packed arena Eric Bischoff smirked and lifted the microphone to his mouth and said,

"Tonight on RAW we've got a huge announcement concerning two of our biggest names. Now I'm sure you all want to know, and since I'm feeling generous I'll call one of them out... BATISTA!"

As his music hit the speakers and he walked out, it took all she had for Camdyn not to groan. She really and truly didn't want to do this, but knew that she had to, that she didn't have a choice in the matter. Watching the monitor, she couldn't help but smirk as her 'husband' glared at Eric, making the smaller man cower noticeably. It was only a few minutes into the segment, and Eric stopped badgering the three hundred pound man in front of him long enough to say,

"Now normally I would make all these fans wait to find out what your big secret is, but again, I'm in a good mood tonight so I'll bring out the other person involved... our very own RAW Diva... Camdyn Taite!"

Immediately her theme song, 'Me Against The World' by Simple Plan hit the speakers and she was making her way down the ramp, a fake grin plastered across her face. Walking up the stairs to the ring, she stepped between the bottom and second rope and took the mic handed to her before standing between the two men. Smirking, Bischoff looked at them and said,

"Would you like to give the news... or should I?" Glaring at him, Camdyn was quick to snatch his microphone out of his hand and tossed it to one of the stage hands standing near the ring before smirking at him and starting sarcastically,

"As much as we'd all _love_ to hear you continue running your mouth, maybe we should take it from here." Pausing for the cheering of the crowd she glanced at Dave, trying not to scowl at him as he did the same, then looked around the arena once more before beginning again,

"Now Dave and I... we've been keeping a secret for a while now."

"That's right and we've decided we don't want to keep it a secret any longer. For a quite some time now, Camdyn and I have been seeing each other." He said, then sent Eric a threatening look when he opened his mouth to interrupt them. Camdyn once again took over.

"Well as we all know, we were in Las Vegas two weeks ago for No Way Out. After the show, Dave and I decided to do something spur of the moment. That's right ladies... I know how your minds are working and you're right. This gorgeous piece of man is now off the market, because we... well we got married!"

Holding up her left hand she grinned widely as the camera zoomed in on the two rings on her ring finger. One a two karat emerald cut diamond set in a thin gold band and then another gold band. As she did this, Dave wrapped one of his large arms around her waist in a protective manner making it hard for Camdyn not to shrug it off like she wanted to. The arena was buzzing, a lot of fans in shock and all wondering why they'd never heard about their relationship before now.

As soon as the two of them were backstage Camdyn removed herself from his grasp, trying not to shudder and not bothering to hide the grimace on her face. Rolling his eyes, Dave loosened his tie and grabbed a bottle of water while muttering,

"You act like I enjoyed that little display."

"Well if the shoe fits." She said darkly, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her dress.

"Do you have to start? Or are you forgetting that we still have to share a hotel room?"

"I was trying to block that out." As they continued their angry exchange of words, Trish stood next to Paul Levesque, or Triple H, and Chris and shook her head. Smirking at the two men she said softly, just in case Camdyn stopped arguing with her new 'husband' long enough to hear her,

"Anyone else sensing the sexual tension between those two?" Chris just snorted, causing the two people being discussed to turn on them.

"Care to share?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh look there, we've got ourselves a rhymer." Camdyn said sarcastically, and this time it was Paul who rolled his eyes, knowing Camdyn saw him by the way she was glowering at him. With the knowledge that it was only going to get worse if someone didn't stop it soon he looked between the two and said,

"You two need to stop with the bullshit. You got yourselves into this mess so deal with it."

"Correction. Maria, and that other _thing_ they try to pass off as a diva got us into this. They just had to drop that big ugly bomb, and you better believe that they knew what they were doing." Camdyn ground out, her eye growing dark with anger as she said each word.

"I think you're forgetting that if you hadn't been talking about it while leaving the hotel they'd have never known." Dave added, knowing it was a good way to get on her nerves.

"I don't care how exactly this happened, but it did. Now act like the adults that we all know are buried somewhere deep inside this childish behavior and move on." Just as the two of them were about to respond Jay walked over geared up for his match that was in a few minutes. When his eyes fell upon Camdyn, he smirked and walked over to the small group. Taping up his wrist he continued with his cocky demeanor as he said,

"I just realized I never got to congratulate the happy couple." Then looking over to Dave the smirk broadened. "So how was she on the wedding night? I know from experience she can be pretty wild in the bedroom."

As he said all of this, Camdyn balled her hands into fists. When he got out the last sentence , she managed to say softly,

"Fuck you Jay." Before silently storming off. Looking around, he saw Chris and Paul both shaking their heads at him in disgust, while Dave blatantly ignored him and Trish shoved her way past him saying,

"You're an asshole you know that?"

When the blonde found her friend, Camdyn was pulling her dress off and sliding on a pair of black cargo capris and a lacy, white satin cami, not bothering to take her shoes off. Standing slightly off to the side Trish asked gently,

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"I hate him..." Camdyn managed to say, though it sounded strangled, like she was trying not to cry.

"Oh honey..." Trish said softly, wrapping her arms around Camdyn, a gesture that was gladly accepted by the other girl as she let the tears fall. She'd just barely managed to stop their flowing when there was a knock on the door. Getting the okay to let whoever it was come in from Camdyn Trish got up to answer it, neither of them were all that surprised to see Shane walk through the door. They were surprised however, to see Dave follow him in.

"I just came to see if you were ready to go?" He said, standing off to the side as Shane sat next to her and asked how she was. Looking up at him, glad that he hadn't been around to witness her crying, she stood up slowly and nodded,

"Yeah... it's been a long night." Nodding, he grabbed her bag and put it in the same hand as his own and held his other towards her. Seeing her raise an eyebrow he rolled his eyes, but answered her silent question anyway.

"We do have to make this believable remember. The fan's waiting outside are sure to wonder if we aren't playing the happy couple when we leave the arena." Nodding again, she intertwined her small hand with his large one and they headed for the nearest exit. As soon as they'd left the building they were assaulted with varied reactions. Some people gave their congratulations and asked for autographs while others stood back and sent looks of envy and jealousy their way. Camdyn just shrugged those people off and signed various items and pieces of paper on the way to the SUV they'd driven to the arena. Soon they were both safely in it and pulling out of the parking lot, heading for the hotel.

_A/N: Okay so there's the third chapter, and I gotta say that I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry that I didn't reply to reviews again, but apparently germs have become my new best friend and decided infect my body again. Sounds fun right? Not really. Thanks again though… I'm really happy at the response that this is getting and I love the feed back I'm getting from you all. Well that's all… until the next chapter._


	4. Morning Calls

**Morning Calls**

Rolling over the next morning Camdyn was only slightly shocked when her arm hit something solid instead of the pillow, or even the mattress. Groaning, she sat up slowly, wanting to forget the night before. She'd never admit it to anyone else, but what Jay had done had hurt her. It didn't matter how strongly she denied it to everyone, she knew the truth.

That didn't keep her from hurrying out of the bed all the same however. Looking down at herself she barely kept from rolling her eyes at how unattractive her ensemble was, not that she particularly cared all that much. She was looking for comfort not sex appeal when it came to what she was sleeping in, and the t-shirt that was 4 sizes too big gave her exactly that. Staggering into the bathroom she turned the sink on and stuck her toothbrush under the running water. As she scrubbed at her teeth, she took in her appearance as it reflected back at her in the mirror. Scrunching her nose, she realized that her eyes were puffy from when she'd cried herself to sleep silently the night before.

By this time she'd brushed her teeth thoroughly not once, but twice, and rinsed any excess toothpaste off her toothbrush. Splashing her face with some cool water she walked to her suitcase and grabbed a pair of snug fitting jeans that showed off her long legs and a pale yellow, drop waisted tank top and got ready for the day. When she finally came out of the bathroom, fully dressed she realized that Dave was no where in sight.

Shrugging, she walked to her suitcase and began to organize the things inside it before zipping it back up tightly and grabbing her purse along with her room key that was sitting on top of the television. Sliding a pair of shoes on quickly, she rode the elevator down to the lobby and began walking for the hotel doors. Before she actually managed to get out them, she was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. Spinning around, ready to tell whoever'd had the nerve to actually grab her like that off, she stopped herself seeing that it was Amy and Trish.

"And where exactly do you think you're going, huh?" Amy asked, although she knew perfectly well where her friend was headed to.

"You know damn well that I'm going to the nearest Starbucks for my morning coffee." Camdyn grinned, linking her arm with Amy's who did the same with Trish and the three started out together. They didn't bother taking one of the cars they'd rented, preferring to walk as they already knew how far the coffee house was from the hotel and knew they could be back in time to leave. Camdyn would have been looking forward to going home for her days off if she didn't have to spend those days with Dave. They'd already had an argument about who would be moving and in the end she'd given in to him. Not because she was tired of arguing with him, no, that was something she could do all day long. But because he'd decided to throw in the fact that he had two young daughters, both under the age of ten, and being someone who'd never had her dad around when she was growing up she wasn't about to put two other innocent kids in that position.

"So what are you going to be doing on those precious few days we've got off?" Trish asked, Raising an eyebrow as she looked over at Camdyn who was unusually quiet. Shrugging, she tried to send a silent message that it wasn't something she wanted to talk about, but no one seemed to catch on. Rolling her eyes she said,

"Well first I'm going to be on a plane for three hours with someone that I can't stand, and then after that I not only have to share a house with him, but I get to call my mom and give her the joyous news that she knew nothing about until last night."

"How do you know she found out last night for sure?" Amy asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Because I know her. She watches RAW every Monday, and when she absolutely can't avoid missing it, she TiVo's it or asks my sister, who coincidentally does the same. And can I just say that she's _not_ going to be happy about this."

"What parent would be? I mean, if you actually loved the guy that'd be one thing... but you got drunk and married him in Vegas!" Trish said louder than Camdyn would have liked.

"Please, don't remind me." She groaned, shaking her head. Amy tried not to laugh at the truly desperate, miserable look on her friend's face and muttered feebly,

"It could be worse." Any other attempts to cheer Camdyn up were shot down immediately after that, all with just one 'are you crazy' look. Avoiding the topic for the rest of the time it took for them to reach the coffee shop, they made it there in no time and placed their orders. Grabbing her cafe mocha from the barista behind the counter she stuck a straw in it and took a drink. Amy and Trish just laughed. Looking puzzled, Camdyn asked,

"What?"

"It's just... you've gotta be the _only_ person I know who drinks her coffee with a straw." Trish laughed, while Amy just nodded in agreement. Rolling her eyes Camdyn walked away from them and muttered,

"Whatever..." Grinning at each other, the two just followed Camdyn as they all began walking back to the hotel. About halfway back, a phone rang. It didn't take long for Camdyn to realize it was her own, and with a groan she dug it out of her bag and answered it.

"I _hate_ you!" Was screeched at her from the other end, followed by a man trying to calm the person who was busy yelling at her. It only took two seconds for Camdyn to know who it was.

"Audrey... what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Me?!? I can't believe you're asking me that! For once you're supposed to come home on your days off and things are supposed to be about me, but no! Somehow you find a way to bring things back to you! It never fails Camdyn!"

"What are you talking about? You can't honestly expect me to read your mind!"

"I'm not talking to you anymore." And that was when she heard the phone slammed down on a hard surface and someone stomping away. Next there was a sigh and the same man she'd heard earlier was on the phone with her.

"Camdyn?"

"Logan... what's wrong with my sister?" She asked, completely confused by now, and worried about the way her sister was behaving.

"Well... she wanted to announce that we're going to have a baby and then we saw RAW last night. I think she was up on the internet half the night looking for your marriage certificate, trying to figure out if it was just a story line or not."

"I'm going to assume she found it." Camdyn groaned, now seeing why her sister was so upset, while her brother-in-law was left to be the middle man. Now she wasn't sure which was worse, having to go home or spending her time off with Dave.

"Uh huh... listen Cam, I've gotta run and try to calm her down before she starts throwing things. See you when you get home?"

"Not quite... I'm going to D.C. with Dave. I am gonna try to get out to see you all soon though, I promise." 

"Well we'll see you then I guess. Bye."

"Bye." Hitting the end button on her phone she stuffed it back in her purse and groaned again. Then looking over at Amy and Trish stated, "It's official now... I am the _worst _sister on the planet. No one can compete."

As she went on to explain, all her friends could do was listen and try not to stare at her. It was normal for Camdyn to rant and rave about something or another that was usually blown out of proportion, but they could see how this might just possibly be justifiable.

Re-entering the hotel, still moping and calling herself the worst sister in the world, Camdyn was assaulted at once with the sight of Jay and Maria doing something that mimicked sucking one another's face off. Holding a hand up to her mouth she said,

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

_A/N: Okay… so there is the latest installment of this story. What'd you all think? I know I'm extremely horrendous at answering reviews and I apologize a million and a half times over. Really, I'd respond in here if wouldn't delete this fic. Jerks… they gotta go and be difficult. Really though I appreciate all the feedback you give me. I'm really glad to know you're all enjoying it. And just so we're clear… this update is for __**Jessica**__ (Mrs Matt Hardy) because she's threatening me with no updates for her awesome fics which I'm absolutely addicted to. Oh and if you would be so kind… please check out the Round Robin fic I'm currently working on with her and __**Tiffany**__. It's called __Counterfeit Language__ and it's under the Penname Not So Fictional. You can find it under my favorite authors list. Til the next time…_


	5. Home Sweet Home Or Not

**Home Sweet Home… Or Not**

Staring out the window of the plane, Camdyn sighed heavily as someone came over the loud speaker, announcing that they'd be landing in around five minutes. Glancing over at Dave, who was, from the looks of it, reading a magazine, she leaned down and put her book in her bag. She'd just finished a chapter and she knew if she started another she'd only end up annoyed that she couldn't finish it. Instead she settled for picking at the clear nail polish that she was wearing, glancing around the plane occasionally. Before long the plane was taxiing down the runway and Camdyn couldn't stop the nearly inaudible sigh that escaped her as she waited for the 'unfasten seatbelts' sign to come on. All she wanted was to get off the plane and go to what she would now be calling home, not that she was expecting to be all that homely.

Soon the two were walking through the airport, hand in hand though neither was particularly enjoying it, each with a smile plastered on their face. They both knew it was necessary, seeing as you never knew where you were going to run into fans. When they were nearly to baggage claim they came to realize how true that statement really was. A young girl, around fourteen or fifteen, hurried over to them and grinned excitedly as she started talking,

"Oh my god! You're Camdyn Taite! You're probably my favorite diva!"

"Wow… that's really sweet of you to say. What's your name?" Camdyn said, smiling widely at the girl. Meeting fans was something that she never got tired of, especially ones as enthusiastic as the one standing in front of her.

"Oh, I'm Casey." By now she wasn't looking at them anymore, instead digging through the messenger bag that was slung over one shoulder before pulling out a sketch book. Flipping through a few pages she finally looked back up while holding out the book and asked a little shyly, "Would you mind signing this?"

Looking down, Camdyn was shocked at what she saw. There, drawn in nothing but pencil was one of the most life-like sketches she'd ever seen of herself. Nodding quickly, she took the pad of paper from Casey and grabbed the black sharpie she kept with her at all times, specifically for occasions like this, and scribbled a quick note and her name in one of the corners, careful not to destroy the obvious effort that the girl had put into the drawing. Handing it back, she said kindly,

"That's really amazing, one of the best I've seen. You've got a lot of talent."

"Thanks. Do you think I could maybe get a picture with you too?" Casey asked, still a little shy, especially after the compliment she'd just received from someone she idolized.

"Of course! Dave, honey, would you mind?" Here she glanced up at the tall man beside her, smiling in an almost sweet way, barely keeping the sarcastic tone out of her voice as she called him 'honey'.

"Of course not sweetheart." His tone easily matched hers, and he took the camera Casey was holding out before switching places with her, finding it funny that the teenager standing beside his 'wife' was actually a couple of inches taller. Soon enough the flash went off and Casey headed back in the direction she'd come from, wishing them the best before she went. As soon as the girl was completely out of sight, Camdyn felt a small shudder ripple through her body. The last thing she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with the man standing beside her. Noticing this and rolling his eyes, Dave just continued in the direction where their luggage was waiting for them, eager to be home where he could lock himself up in his office, and away from her. He didn't even want to think about the meeting between his daughters and her.

xoxox

As the cab the were in came to a stop in front of a brownstone in what she was assuming was one of the nicer parts of D.C., Camdyn stepped out of the car and headed towards the trunk. She was eager to get inside her new 'home', if she could even call it that, and relax. It was bad enough that she still had to call her mother and explain what had happened, but the fact that she couldn't do it from the comfort of her own apartment only made it worse.

Soon enough, her bags were out of the cab and she was following Dave up the front steps, lugging her suitcases up behind her. There was hardly a pause between the time he pulled his keys out and the time he had the door unlocked. Entering behind him, she smirked to herself. It was a typical bachelor pad, with a television far too large to have any real purpose and leather furniture. Overall the house was decorated in that sleek, modern way and it didn't surprise Camdyn at all. It was exactly what she expected from a man like Dave Batista, but even then she started planning a little redecorating. _After all,_ she thought to herself, _It's my home now too._ Noticing him starting to disappear up the stairs, she frowned and followed, abandoning her luggage and asking,

"Where am I sleeping exactly?"

"On the couch for all I care." Dave grumbled, not bothering to turn and look at her as he did so. Narrowing her eyes at him in a glare, she kept on right behind him as he walked into the master bedroom.

"Like hell I am! If I'm living here I am _not _sleeping on the couch!"

"Well there isn't a guest room and I'm not making my office your room until this shit is over with." Dave said through gritted teeth, his entire body tensing and going slightly rigid. Smirking maliciously at him, Camdyn shrugged and said,

"Guess you're sharing your room then. Besides, if we're going to make this look authentic on the road why not play house here too?" Grinding his teeth, Dave didn't say a word, just stalked past her and out of the room, not bothering to unpack. A few moments later she heard a door slam shut from down the hall and couldn't help but grin. She wasn't happy about the sleeping arrangement either, but knowing it got under his skin like that almost made it seem worth it. Flopping down on the bed with a small laugh, she couldn't help but wonder vaguely how he'd react to a lavender comforter replacing the charcoal gray one currently covering his bed.

xoxox

In his office Dave rubbed his forehead, already feeling the oncoming headache Camdyn was sure to cause. He didn't honestly know why he disliked her so much, but there was something about her he couldn't stand. No matter what, she always managed to push his buttons and get on his last nerve. He didn't have time to dwell on how much he loathed the woman currently in his home because his phone rang. Pulling it off the charger, he took a quick look at the caller ID and groaned. Hitting the talk button he put the phone to his ear and said,

"Hello?"

"David Batista, what in the hell is going on? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past two days." He heard his ex-wife say, her voice harsh and angry, though her tone was hushed letting him know that his two daughters were home.

"Lisa, I can explain-" He started but she quickly cut him off again.

"I should hope so Dave! I mean honestly, you married her in Vegas? Were you drunk? On second thought, don't answer that because I don't want to know." Sighing, Dave leaned back in his large leather office chair and listened to her rant. He knew from experience that it was far better to let her get it all out now rather than wait. It'd only get worse the longer he put it off anyway.

Half an hour later he was able to hang the phone up, agreeing to pick his kids up early the next morning. Standing, he left the room, ready to start unpacking. The first thing he noticed was that Camdyn was nowhere in sight, her suitcases lying in the middle of the floor and completely empty. Rolling his eyes, he moved them out of his way before grabbing his own and setting them on the bed. Opening them and began pulling his things out, unsure how his children would react to the woman now living with him.

xoxox

Having separated her laundry after finding the washer and dryer in the basement, Camdyn turned the washing machine on. She was getting ready to go back upstairs when she felt her phone vibrate against her hip. Groaning she flipped it open and answered with her usual,

"Hello?"

"Camdyn Leigh Taite, I want to know what's going on." She heard her mother's calm voice coming from the other end of the line. Letting out a barely audible sigh, relieved that she wasn't being screamed at, though she was fairly certain Logan'd had something to do with it. Camdyn personally believed that her brother-in-law was a saint. She couldn't come up with any other explanation for his ability to deal with all three of the Taite women.

"Can I get back to you when I'm sure of the answer to that?" She asked, pulling at a loose string on the jeans she was wearing as she took a seat on the steps.

"Well what happened to Jay? I thought the two of you were together? How, in the name of God, did you end up married to Dave Batista of all people?"

"Jay and I were together, at least until I found him fucking Maria in our hotel room."

"Jesus Camdyn, you didn't…" The younger woman cringed slightly at the tone her mother's voice held. It was something between disappointment and disbelief, and Camdyn instinctively knew that she was wishing that her youngest daughter wasn't telling her she'd gotten married while drunk in Las Vegas."

A while later, she finally hung up, switching out her laundry quickly, and when back upstairs. Walking into the kitchen she found Dave standing there, a bottle of water in hand. Leaning against the counter, she looked over at him and said simply,

"We're going to North Carolina next week. My mom wants to meet you and I've got to pack some of my stuff to bring back here."

When all he did was nod, she couldn't help but be a little shocked and she knew it was obvious when he smirked a little. She just found it odd that he went along with it so easily, having expected at least a little resistance. She found out why he'd been so laid back about it when he crossed his arms over his broad chest and stated,

"That's fine. By the way, you'll be meeting my ex-wife and daughters tomorrow." Staring at him blankly for a few seconds, Camdyn could feel the color drain from her face. She knew that the next day was almost certainly going to be nothing short of a complete disaster.

_A/N; Alright, so there's the latest chapter and to be honest… its not one of my favorites. It's sorta just a filler and really had no point other than to take up space. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway, I promise things will pick up again in the next one… or at least that's what I'm hoping. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot. Anyways… I don't have much else to say here so I'm out… until the next one._

_Jess_


	6. Meet The Family Pt 1

**Meet The Family Pt. 1**

Camdyn had been right about meeting Dave's ex-wife and two daughters. It had gone horrendously and she'd never felt so uncomfortable in her life. His ex, Lisa had stared at her like she was some sort of lower life form for getting married to her ex-husband until Camdyn had nearly lost all her self control and lashed out at the woman. His kids were only mildly better. The younger of the two, Leila had taken to her quite easily babbling on about how old she was and what she'd done at school that week. All and all, Camdyn thought the six year old was absolutely adorable and found it hard to believe that something as sweet at her was even remotely related to Dave Batista, let alone his daughter.

The eldest, Kylee was a whole different story. The nine year old girl had done nothing but glare daggers at her the entire time she was in her presence. Camdyn understood though, in fact she was positive that she had done the same thing to every guy her mom had ever dated when she was younger, and now she was starting to regret it. She hated the feeling of being hated for no other reason than being involved with someone. She didn't dwell on it though, and was content with being polite and spending her time talking with Leila.

Now however, it was Dave's turn to be put in the hot seat, and Camdyn couldn't have been happier. She knew her family, and she knew that once they arrived at her mother's house they wouldn't hold back. It just wasn't in their nature. Smiling to herself a little as she pulled up in front of the old Victorian house that her mother lived in, she stopped the car and got out. Dave was quick to follow her, watching as she practically ran up to the front door. She had already gotten over the shocked reactions and was just looking forward to being home and seeing her family. Glaring at him as he took his time walking towards the door she growled,

"Could you hurry up? I'd like to see my family you know?"

"Really? Because you know… I'd have never guessed." Dave said sarcastically, as he made his way up the stairs and onto the front porch. Rolling her eyes at him, she just opened the front door, following the sound of voices to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway to the large, open kitchen she said loudly,

"Momma I'm home! Oh and I brought _him_ too, just like you asked." The last part was added dully and almost as an after thought as she waltzed into the room, everyone in it looking at her. Immediately her mother's eyes narrowed a bit and she scolded,

"Camdyn Taite, I know I raised you with better manners than that!" Wiping her hands on a dish towel she crossed the room and held her hand out towards Dave while saying, "I'm Camdyn's mother Erin. That's her sister Audrey and her brother-in-law Logan."

"Yeah guys… meet Dave. Exciting huh?" Camdyn said this with another eye roll and Logan had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing while Erin just glared at her youngest daughter. Audrey sat there completely silent, eyeing the entire situation warily while trying her best to ignore her younger sister. It didn't take Camdyn long to realize this and while leaving Dave at her mother's mercy for a long round of twenty questions, she walked over to the table where her sister was sitting and stood there. When Audrey failed to acknowledge her, she sighed, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes and asked softly,

"Audrey, can we talk? Please?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until we do are you?" Audrey asked, not bothering to hide the fact that she rolled her eyes. In fact, Camdyn was sure that she'd made it completely obvious and over exaggerated on purpose. Again she chose to ignore it, attributing her sister's new found attitude to pregnancy and started for the front of the house.

As they reached the large front porch, the two sisters busied themselves with looking everywhere but at each other. It was the same as every other time they'd ever fought, both too stubborn to break the ice until one of them couldn't take the silence anymore. This time Camdyn was the one to crack under pressure. Pulling at one of the leaves on a vine of ivy that was trailing its way up one of the thick wooden posts that supported the awning above them, she said softly,

"I really am sorry you know? I didn't mean to steal your thunder."

"Please tell me you know how lame that apology was?" Audrey asked, trying not to smile or laugh at the particular phrase her sister had used. Camdyn found herself trying not to laugh either because she was fully aware of how stupid what she'd said was. "So drunk and in Vegas huh?"

"Shut up. Seriously, its bad enough that momma made me bring him here and that I have to live with him. I don't need you giving me a hard time." She said good-naturedly while grinning at her older sister.

"Aww, but Cam, you're growing up so fast." Here Audrey pulled a face and traced and imaginary tear down one cheek. Laughing, Camdyn just shook her head before snapping her fingers and running towards the rental car she and Dave had arrived in. Pulling a small gift bag from the backseat, she hurried back up onto the porch and handed it to her sister. Frowning in confusion, Audrey slowly reached into the bag and pulled out a white onesie with writing on the front. Knitting her brows together, she slowly read it aloud,

"…And all my daddy wanted was a blow job. God Camdyn you're such a perv!"

"What? I thought it was cute." Camdyn said, unable to rid herself of the large grin she was wearing.

"My kid is never going to wear this, just so you're aware. I can only imagine the looks that people would give me."

"Oh please… like you wouldn't be completely amused by all the stares and horrified looks old ladies in the grocery store would give you." And when Audrey didn't answer she knew that she was absolutely right about it and only made her laugh. She knew then that everything would be alright between the two of them again, their minor fall out completely forgotten.

_A/N: Okay… so yeah this is a fairly short chapter and all but it is only one part of two. Not only that… but I wanted to get this up for you all to enjoy just that much faster… especially since the last chapter was a filler and fairly boring (at least in my opinion). So yeah I hope you all enjoyed this and Part two should be up fairly soon… assuming that I don't come down with a massive case of writer's block which would royally suck. Thanks to those of you that reviewed… they really do make my day when I get them. That's all for now though… don't forget to review! -Jess_


	7. Meet The Family Pt 2

**Meet The Family Pt. 2**

As the two stepped back into their mother's house, Camdyn could hear the voices coming from the kitchen faintly. She was in no hurry to get back in there, however, and even less so when she got close enough to make out what was being said. Instead of her mother giving Dave the third degree, it was Logan instead, and he wasn't being easy on the tall man she'd brought with her either.

Logan had taken on playing the role of over-protective older brother with her soon after he and Audrey had dated, and it had always been a touchy subject with Camdyn. It wasn't that she minded it, but since she'd never had it growing up it was easy to see how she could, at times, have adverse reactions to it. Right then, she was relishing in it, loving how she could tell by the way Dave's tone faltered that he was slightly intimidated by her brother-in-law. It was even more amusing knowing that he was being made this uncomfortable by someone he was eight inches taller than and outweighed by a good hundred and thirty pounds. She almost wished that she was in the room to see the look on Dave's face, but she also knew what was being said wouldn't be taking place if she were and so she was perfectly content to stand on the other side of the door and listen. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she fought to muffle her laughter as Logan asked,

"So what are yours and Camdyn's plans?"

"Plans?" Was Dave's response, and even though she couldn't see him she could clearly picture the look on his face. The deep frown and the way he knit his eyebrows together, as if his question alone wasn't enough to punctuate the fact that he wasn't quite sure of what his new 'brother-in-law' was asking him. And even then, as she listened to Logan elaborate on his question and heard Dave nearly choke at the mention of kids down the road (she herself had almost barged in there and told him it was out of the question in both this lifetime and the next, and most likely the one after that too) she stood there, just outside the kitchen.

Audrey was standing across the hall from her, staring at her younger sister, wondering when she was going to go in and put an end to the poor man's suffering. It didn't take but a few minutes for her to figure out that Camdyn didn't have any intention of walking into that kitchen. At least not within the next fifteen minutes she didn't. She was pretty sure that Camdyn didn't intend to go back into the kitchen until someone came looking for them, and then she'd pretend that she _hadn't_ been eavesdropping and that she _had_ just finished apologizing to her sister and was on her way back inside. She'd seen this same routine from Camdyn far too many times to count, or buy into it for that matter. That wasn't the case their mother, however, and Audrey knew that Camdyn would continue to use it until she caught on. So for that reason, and that reason alone, she took the initiative and asked in a whisper,

"Aren't you going to go in there? You know, before mom gets a good chance to start grilling him for information."

"Not likely." Camdyn scoffed, though she did so in a whisper as well, not wanting to let anyone know that she was right there. There'd be no point in her standing outside if everyone inside knew she was there, they'd end the conversation they'd been having as abruptly as they'd started it and it'd be the end of her entertainment. Then, just to prove how serious she was about staying right where she was, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall. Audrey just shook her head and sighed as they heard Dave stumble over his words, trying to answer the questions being fired at him. Lifting an eyebrow, she looked across the hall at her sister and said,

"You're evil, you know that right?"

"Pay back's a bitch." Camdyn answered with a shrug. She still hadn't forgiven him (and she could honestly say it wasn't just because she couldn't stand the man, she'd have still be angry even if she _liked_ him) for thrusting her into the situation with his ex-wife and kids two weeks earlier. The way she saw it, he was just getting a taste of his own medicine. The only difference was that, as bad as she thought the glares the ex and his eldest had thrown her were, she knew that her family was worse. They were adults and found it far easier to keep someone from talking their way out of things, not to mention nosier, especially her mother.

If Audrey couldn't already see how much Camdyn was enjoying this, it was impossible to miss when they heard their mother's voice, whatever she was saying directed at the newest addition to the family. The questions quickly took on a far more personal, inquisitive nature, and when Dave was asked about how many of the other WWE Divas he'd dated Audrey's eyes went wide and she practically hissed,

"Camdyn Taite! Get your ass in there before he gets chewed up and spit out!"

"You say that like it'd be a bad thing…" Camdyn said, rolling her eyes and pushing herself away from the wall. Audrey didn't waste any time shoving her towards the door and making sure to be loud enough that the three people in the kitchen knew they were coming. Sighing, irritated that that little session had been interrupted, Camdyn pushed the swinging door open and smiled brightly, as though she had no idea what had transpired in that room only moments before. Audrey was almost shocked at her acting skills, and then she remembered seeing how well her sister played 'happily married' on RAW.

The sight that greeted Camdyn as she walked back into the kitchen of the house she'd grown up in was one that she knew she'd remember for years to come. Dave was sitting at the table a little flushed and looking like he needed a drink. The two reasons for his appearance were, however, looking as calm and collected as ever and if she hadn't heard them Camdyn almost wouldn't have suspected them of a thing. Almost being the key word. Her mother was standing at the island, preparing whatever it was that she was making for dinner and Logan was sitting across from Dave, a small grin playing at his features which was the only indication that maybe he wasn't as innocent as he was pretending to be. Audrey was staring at both the guilty parties suspiciously, not giving away that she knew what they'd been up to, but the knowing look enough to make her husband squirm a bit, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Rolling her eyes, Camdyn sat in one of the chairs at the table as her mother looked between her two daughters and asked,

"Did the two of you get everything sorted out then?"

"Yep… Aud loves me again, isn't that fantastic?" Camdyn answered, grinning widely at her sister who promptly poked her tongue out at the younger before saying with a grin of her own,

"Only for now little sister. I'm just waiting for you to find some other way to piss me off." Logan only shook his head at the two, having long since become used to the friendly bickering between the siblings. Erin just laughed and continued cooking; stirring whatever was in the pot that she had just uncovered. Dave just glanced between the two for a moment before staring out the sliding glass door that led out to the backyard, glad that the interrogation was over.

xoxox

As the two of them walked towards her condo, Camdyn sighed as Dave grumbled about how she'd led him to the slaughter house from behind her. That was all he'd done from the time that they'd left her mother's house and gotten into the rental car and at this point she was sick of hearing it. All she wanted was to get inside, make herself a cup of tea and lock herself in her room for the rest of the night. It was apparent, however, that Dave was bound and determined to stress her out as much as he could before she could do. Eventually all the moaning and groaning finally got to her and, after halting her search for her house key, she turned to glare at the tall man, her annoyance evident, and she said,

"You're still stuck on this, seriously? It's all I've heard for the last fifteen minutes, get over it. As far as I'm concerned you were just getting a taste of what I went through when you sprung your ex-wife and your kids on me. Stop being such a whiny bitch about it, it doesn't suit you." She didn't continue looking at him after she said this, instead opting to find her house key, but if she had, she would have found Dave almost gaping at her. The only other woman he'd ever met that had had the audacity to speak to him that way was he ex, and even then it had taken her a while to gather up the courage to do so. Yet, here she was, this tiny little red head, talking to him like he was some awkward teenage boy instead of the intimidating man that he knew himself to be. It was almost incomprehensible to him.

Camdyn didn't allow him time to dwell on it, however, as she separated out the key she'd been looking for from the others and jammed it in the lock before turning it. As soon as she heard that familiar 'click' she pushed the door open, sighing as she was surrounded by the familiarity of the place she called home. The walls of the living room were painted a deep eggplant color and cherry hardwood floors ran throughout the entire house. All of the furniture was large and overstuffed, and the place gave off a sense of warmth and inviting. It was something which, in Dave's opinion, strongly contrasted the woman that lived there.

Much like he'd done with her, Camdyn left the door open, but continued inside, not caring if he followed or not, and went straight for the kitchen before taking out the bottle of wine she'd bought the last time she was home, her frustration level leading her to choose that over the tea she'd planned on having. Pouring the deep red liquid into the glass she'd taken out of one of the cupboards, she quickly corked the bottle once more and put it away before heading down the hall towards her bedroom. As she stepped out into the hall, she found Dave standing in the entry way of the dining room, only to look at her expectantly when he heard her exit the kitchen. Lifting an eyebrow at him as he continued to all but stare at her she asked,

"What?"

"Where am I sleeping?" Was his response, giving her a look which made it clear he thought she should have known that's what he wanted. It only irritated her more and with a roll of her eyes she pointed at a door down the hall a bit and said,

"That's the guest room because, unlike you, I don't expect people to sleep on the sofa when they stay overnight. The bathroom's across the hall, my office is the room next to yours, and the door at the end of the hall is my room." Without another word to him, she grabbed her bags and drug them into her room before shutting the door, and leaving Dave by himself.

Sighing, the large man lifted his bags and carried them into the room he'd been told he was sleeping in, where he was honestly shocked at what he found. He half expected pink walls and a twin bed, but that wasn't the case. The walls were a soft green color and there was a wooden full sized bed in the center of the room. A dresser and two bed side tables also filled the room while black and white photographs hung on the wall, and he found himself beginning to relax.

Meeting her family definitely _hadn't_ been what he expected. He'd thought they would be cordial, understanding that this marriage had been and still was a complete mistake. A mess that two obviously drunk people had gotten themselves into, but that wasn't the case. They'd taken him through the ringer just the same as he expected they would if he and Camdyn had been in a serious relationship, and they'd done it all with a smile on their faces too. He'd never been so glad to get out of a situation like that in his life and he'd almost _felt_ some of the tension exit his body the moment he and Camdyn got into the car. Sitting down on the bed, the fact that he needed to unpack momentarily forgotten, Dave thought to himself for what he was sure was the hundred thousandth time since he'd woken up to find the red head down the hall in his hotel room, _'What in the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ .

_**A/N: Alright, so there it is. Finally right? Seriously though, I know its been forever since I updated and all, but my computer died on me a while ago and I just hadn't gotten any inspiration for this thing, at least not until I found what I had written out in a notebook for this chapter. It definitely shouldn't take as long for me to update the next time, as I've already got ideas for where I want to go with this from here. If you hate it I'm sorry, if not then yay, but which ever is the case please review and give me feedback on how I could make it better. Thanks!**_


End file.
